


Courageous

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [221]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Hobbie talk plans.  (Related to the novels; how did they end up as flight instructors?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courageous

Was laughed, “You can call it courageous, but I’m going to call it insanity. No one should follow Wedge into battle when he’s that mad.” He pointed across the hanger where their commanding officer was pacing, and gesturing wildly.

“What crawled into his cockpit?” Hobbie stopped, frowning, “I thought he was in a good mood earlier.”

“He was, until we got that last data packet from Command, new orders. They want to split us up so that the experienced pilots aren’t all on a few squadrons.” Wes shrugged. “I don’t want to leave the Rogues, but I understand why they want to break us up. We’re getting too much clout and that threatens some of the political ones.”

“The Council is involved?” Hobbie shook his head, “I suppose some of them have lists of potential replacements, all from their own homeworlds.”

“You can bet on that.” Wes grabbed Hobbie’s elbow, pulling him along toward their X-Wings. “I actually had an idea that might make things easier for Wedge. You know he isn’t going to like to tell any of us that we’re out, right?”

Hobbie nodded, pulling his arm from Wes’s grasp. “Sure, he hates bad news.”

“Well, I was thinking about volunteering for a change. They need flight instructors for the new flight academy. I’d bet they would love a couple Rogues to train the young, impressionable rookies.”

“Yeah, and to advertise the fact to get even more young idiots to sign up for training.” Hobbie sighed, “I suppose you want me to volunteer with you?”

Wes grinned, “You must be having a good day because you got it again.” He avoided Hobbie’s half-hearted punch, “You wouldn’t want to leave those young people to my devious methods, would you?

Hobbie took a deep breath, looking toward the ceiling, “Force no, I know the kind of ridiculous things you’d teach them.”


End file.
